


Silence

by warlockdetective



Series: Companions for Life (And There on Afterwards) [3]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It surprised everyone to no end how silent James was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've added to this series, hasn't it?  
> Be honest.

It surprised everyone to no end how silent James was. Well, although it certainly wasn't a bad trait to have, they found it a bit creepy that he was so good at being quiet.  
Hell, one time James was building a set of chairs for their apartment, but it wasn't until the next morning when Louis went into James’s room to give him some coffee that he noticed them. “How long have you been building these for?” Louis inquired, pointing to the chairs. They looked, for the most part, almost done. They just needed a few more legs, as well as a bit of paint.  
James simply took a quick glance at them, brought his attention to Louis, and answered, “I started building them last night. Sorry if that kept you up.” He then mumbled a quick, “Thank you,” as he took the coffee from Louis’s hands.  
Louis could only give James a puzzled look before slowly stating, “I didn't even hear you last night.”  
James then smiled and replied, “Ah, good. I was worried I was being a bit too loud.” After that, he brought his attention to his laptop, and drank his coffee. Louis, after a moment of confused silence, walked out of James’s room, and went into the kitchen. Much to his relief, yet also to his slight disappointment, Sophie was sitting at the kitchen table eating peanut butter toast, and Jamie was cooking some scrambled eggs.  
After a few seconds of wondering whether or not he should tell them, he sat down at the kitchen table, and inquired, “Have any of you noticed how silent James is?”  
Sophie brought her attention from her peanut butter toast to Louis, and replied, “Are you talking about how he does everything really quietly?” Louis nodded in response and Sophie continued, “You know how he has about two or three easels in his room? He originally had one of them, but he made the others a few months ago.”  
“Is that why he apologized about being so loud when you and PJ were playing Mario Kart a while back?” Louis asked, and Sophie nodded in response. “I always thought that was him sarcastically saying that you two were being really loud,” he then admitted.  
“I think he also borrowed one of PJ’s ukuleles for a few days,” Jamie added, the scrambled eggs now on a plate he was holding as he sat down at the kitchen table. “I never heard him play it for the duration he had it, though.”  
Sophie then added, “I remember PJ saying that James played it a few times, but he said that it was mainly when everyone else was asleep. That’s what James told him, anyway, so he just took his word for it.”  
Louis then pondered, “But why is it that we can’t hear anything that happens in his room, even when we’re awake?”  
“Maybe his room’s soundproof,” Jamie theorized, but he then questioned, “Wait, why would only one room be soundproof?”  
“Maybe it was originally a room for sexy times,” Sophie theorized, taking Jamie and Louis by surprise.  
“I didn't expect you to say that!” Jamie whispered, and the three of them tried to stifle their laughter.  
It happened to be that James walked into the kitchen to get more coffee that he noticed they were trying not to laugh. He was actually rather amused to see this, for although they couldn't hear him, that didn't mean he couldn't hear them. It was also because of this that he decided to take advantage of the fact that they weren't entirely awake by messing with them a bit. He began simply by saying, “So I feel that you guys are probably curious about my room. You might think that I sleep for the entire day due to how quiet I am.”  
He then added, “Well, I actually do. That’s why I almost always seem tired, because it’s most likely that I've only been awake for about five minutes when you greet me after a 21 hour long nap.”  
“That would be pretty much impossible, James,” Jamie pointed out. “What do you actually do?”  
That was when James decided to say the weirdest thing he could think of, that being, “Well, fine. I suppose I have to tell you guys the truth; there is an elf who does about 65% of what it seems I normally do. That’s how the chairs and easels appeared in my room.”  
Jamie, Louis, and Sophie stared at him blankly before Louis inquired, “Are you drunk, James?”  
“Not at all,” James replied. “I know what I’m saying might sound weird, but I have a piece of evidence that might convince you.” He was amused by how unbelievably confused the three of them looked, but he decided to keep playing the charade. He then opened the fridge and pointed out, “If you don’t believe me, then who drank the last of the sparkling water? I know it wasn't PJ, because he doesn't really like it.”  
The three of them looked at each other confused, and then turned back to James. Jamie then stated, “It probably wasn't you, either, because you also don’t like them.”  
After a few seconds, James then stated, “Well, now you know who didn't drink it, but you also know that it wasn't any of you three who had it.” And with that, he left the kitchen with his coffee, leaving the tired Jamie, Louis, and Sophie both confused and jaw-dropped.  
Once James entered his soundproof room, he tried as best as he could to stifle his laughter, and for quite a few reasons. The first was that he was surprised he had convinced the three of them that his lie about the elf was true, the second being that he was surprised he had convinced the three of them that they had recently bought sparkling water, as pretty much no one in the house drank it, and the third being that he was surprised he had won a bet against PJ, the bet being that one of them had to convince someone that a lie they told was true.  
It took James only a few seconds to send out a text to PJ simply reading:  
 ** _You owe me three pounds._**


End file.
